São necessários sacrifícios?
by Erquintom
Summary: O início da história dos 4 melhores amigos de hogwarts com brincadeiras e aventuras.


_Por ser a primeira história que escrevo, ainda estarei me acostumando com a forma que estou utilizando este site. Outro fato também seja que é uma das minhas primeiras histórias que pessoas possam ler. (Se é que vão ler)_

* * *

O Salão Comunal estava repleto de pessoas. A maioria delas estava estudando para o NOMS e NEWTS de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Suas aparências eram de cansaço e desespero. O que faria alguns alunos mais novos e os professores mais engraçados rirem. Enquanto a maior parte dos alunos ainda estavam dormindo ou chegando preguiçosamente pelos corredores.

Tirando esses alunos mais velhos, haviam quatro garotos que estavam conversando animadamente em sussurros sobre um assunto que os intrigava. A Lua Cheia seria em menos de alguns dias e com os avanços que eles estavam conseguindo, esperavam manter o seu amigo no melhor humor possível. E o assunto era algo que não podia faltar no inicío das provas e no fim de ano, claro, um discurso!

"Almofadinhas, tenho quase certeza que se você me deixasse..." Falou o menino de aparência e pálida e cansada que estava puxando um enorme pergaminho das mãos do menino de cabelos preto.

"Cala a boca, Luazinha! Eu resolvo isso!" Gritou o garoto.

"Ei! Combinamos que o apelido seria Aluado!" Gritou o menino pálido.

"Remus está nervoso! Salve-se, Siriues! Corra para as monstanhas!" Gritou o garoto de óculos para o seu melhor amigo.

"James... Faz um favor para a humanidade e CALA A BOCA!" Gritou Remus com todo o som que conseguia produzir.

De repente o Salão Principal ficou coberto por um enorme silêncio. Maior parte dos estudantes do sétimo ano esperavam que Minerva intervisse gritando contra Lupin ou jogando algum feitiço nos quatro meninos. Mas, na verdade, para a surpresa não foi nada disso que foi ouvido. O que foi escutado vinha de uma voz velha e cansada, mas que transmitia nada além de calma. "Senhor Lupin, poderia vir até aqui, por favor?"

Era Dumbledore. O diretor da escola. Todas as crianças pareciam ter parado de respirar por alguns minutos. Até finalmente tomarem coragem para olhar o pequeno lobisomem se levantando do enorme banco e caminhando com passos trêmulos até o dono daquela voz que tanto o acalmava.

"Eu não devia ter gritado, professor. Desculpe-me, espero não ter incomodado." Falou Remus olhando com culpa para o diretor.

Mesmo assim, Alvos, não deu um sorriso, na verdade, deu um olhar triste e preocupado. "Senhor Lupin, entendo o seu grito. Seus amigos já deram piores dentro de sala de aula, no entanto, o que me fez chamá-lo até mim, foi por outro motivo. Um motivo que terei tristeza de anunsiá-lo esta manhã na hora do café."

Remus por alguns segundos não soube como reagir. Seria aquilo que ele tentava esconder fazia tanto tempo? Como assim? O ministério havia descoberto sobre a sua condição? Por que Dumbledore teria que contar para todos?

"Professor," Falou Remus. "Poderia me explicar?"

"Claro, Senhor Lupin. O Ministério descobriu sobre a sua doença e... E me fizeram ter que contar sobre ela para os alunos. Mas, felizmente, permitiram que o senhor continuasse a estudar aqui até o sétimo ano." Falou Dumbledore tentando dar um pequeno sorriso com a noticia rriste que ele tinha sido encaminhado de contar.

Remus, no entanto, não se acalmou. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais estressado. Ele não sabia como reagir e parecia entrar em uma espécie de crise de pânico. Mas, ainda, não deixou que perdesse o controle, na verdade, se virou e tentou mostrar uma aparência calma e o máximo normal que conseguia fazer.

Caminhou lentamente até o lado de seus amigos e quase caiu no enorme banco. Deixou que sua cabeça caísse nos ombros de Sirius para não entrar mais em pânico do que já estava.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Sirius com medo da resposta.

Remus não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Não conseguia tirar o que se passava em sua mente. "Lobisomem." Sussurrou ele com a voz trêmula.

"Sabemos disso. Nós descobrimos faz séculos e você já sabe disso." Falou Peter de forma meio estúpida. (**Rato nojento.**)

Remus no entanto enterrou seu rosto mais ainda no ombro de Sirius. Ele não estava chorando, porque não conseguia chorar. E como não chorava, também não podia rir. "Dumbledore vai contar para todos... sobre... sobre... mim." Sussurrou ele com uma voz rouca e fria. Não levava o mesmo tom irónico e calmo de sempre, agora a única coisa que transmitia era o medo e a raiva.

Os outros três meninos se olharam e transmitiram uma grande preocupação. Realmente, haviam notado naqueles anos de amizade, que Remus sempre mantinha seus segredos somente para ele mesmo. O que diversas vezes o deixou preocupado com a descoberta de todos eles. Agora, talvez ele só quisesse ficar quieto, mas os outros três não sabiam como reagir.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós não vamos sair do seu lado. Ainda seremos amigos!" Falou James com um sorriso de paciência.

"Promete?"

"Claro! Somos os Marotos!"


End file.
